From and For Mom
by KatziusTheAoNeko
Summary: Hari ini Hari Ibu. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, dan lain-lain merayakannya. Semua merayakannya. Mereka hanya menulis ucapan kecil di tanah, namun besoknya kejadian mengejutkan menanti mereka... Dedicated for Mother's Day 22 December. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE!


**Hallo, Minna!**

**Berhubung hari ini tanggal 22 Desember, dan ini Hari Ibu, saya mau bikin fic special Hari Ibu. Tentu saja tentang Tante Carla yang baik hati itu. Tapi gak cuman tentang Tante Carla doang, kok! Ada ibunya Mikasa, emaknya Connie juga, emaknya Jean, pokoknya semua emak saya bahas di sini! **

**Jadi, selamat membaca, Readers! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime owns Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For**** and ****From Mom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**Made for Mother's Day : 22 December**

**.**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Fyuh,"

Pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas tahunan itu menghela napas saat dirinya selesai membersihkan bagian dalam pondok dan baru akan menyusul teman-temannya yang sedang memasak makan malam bersama di lapangan belakang dari tempat persembunyian Levi's Squad yang baru. Hari ini tenang, tak ada sesuatu apapun yang mengganggu hari ini. Seolah hari ini memang semestinya digunakan untuk mengheningkan cipta semata.

Dia memang baru saja akan meniatkan langkah kakinya untuk ke sana, namun, entah kenapa langkahnya terhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah hutan yang jauh di sana. Dia memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu, entah untuk apa. Dia duduk di luar meskipun udara dingin setengah mati. Dan malam itu juga mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Kemudian, secara tak sengaja terbetik di otaknya tentang ibunya. Dia ingat saat dia membentak ibunya, kemudian lari begitu saja meninggalkannya, tanpa mengetahui itulah percakapan terakhirnya dengan ibunya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, dia malah menyaksikan sang ibu dimakan titan tanpa bisa menggerakkan satu jari pun untuk menolongnya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku di panggulan Hannes dan melotot menyaksikan ibunya di saat terakhirnya.

_Stop_, kata batinnya pada dirinya sendiri. _Penyesalan sekarang pun tak ada gunanya._

Dia menundukkan kepala, berusaha tidak menangis, mengingat betapa dia sebenarnya amat sayang pada ibunya. Dia berusaha mengalihkan hal tersebut dengan hal lain. Diambil sebuah ranting tak jauh dari situ dan mulai dicongkelnya tanah. Ditulisnya sesuatu di tanah saat Mikasa datang.

"Lho, Eren?" kata wanita muda yang lehernya dililit _syal_ merah itu. "Kau tidak ikut makan?"

"Oh, sebentar lagi," kata Eren yang masih mencungkil-cungkil tanah.

"Kau bikin apa?" tanya Mikasa sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Yuk, kita pergi," Mikasa baru akan mendekat, namun Eren buru-buru bangkit dan dan mendorong Mikasa menjauh, seakan hal itu adalah rahasia.

"Eh?" Mikasa bingung karena Eren memandunya malah meenyeberangi lapangan depan, makin dekat menuju ke hutan. "Eren, ini bukan jalan menuju ke lapangan belakang,"

"Memang," kata pemuda itu. "tapi aku ingin diam di sini saja sebentar. Boleh, ya?"

Kalau Eren sudah memohon begitu, Mikasa tak dapat lagi menolaknya.

Lalu, hal selanjutnya yang diketahui Mikasa, adalah mereka duduk, saling diam, di depan hutan yang tak jauh dari situ. Mikasa sih senang-senang saja, karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Eren-nya tersayang. Wanita muda itu diam-diam tersenyum damai di balik syal merahnya dan bertanya-tanya apa sebabnya Eren tiba-tiba menyendiri seperti ini.

Namun, Eren, yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Mikasa, hanya melamun sambil menatap hutan. Dia sejak tadi melamun, seolah tak menyadari bahwa ada orang di sisinya. Dia hanya menatap kegelapan hutan dengan manik hijaunya yang tak berkedip. Sekali waktu saat seekor tupai menghampiri, dia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kacang yang ada di situ, dan kemudian membiarkan tupai itu pergi dengan gembira. Dia kemudian tersenyum saat memandang binatang kecil itu kembali menaiki pohonnya. Itulah saat dia tersenyum malam ini.

Hal yang aneh sebenarnya, karena dia adalah pemuda yang sering tersenyum. Yah, walaupun hari-hari ini memang berat, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa tersenyum, tidak seperti sekarang ini.

"Eren," kata Mikasa setelah mereka berdua diam selama tiga perempat jam, "ada masalah apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu,"

Baru saat itu air muka Eren berubah sedikit. Dia sepertinya menjadi agak rileks. "Hei, Mikasa?"

"Ya?" Mikasa menatap saudara angkatnya itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Hari ini kan Hari Ibu," kata Eren, yang baru ingat barusan. "Kau mau melakukan apa untuk ibumu dan ibu kita?"

"Oh," Mikasa bimbang mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Terus terang saja, Eren, aku tak tahu mesti melakukan apa. Keduanya, maupun ibuku dan ibu kita sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lamanya,"

"Ya, benar," kata Eren sederhana. Matanya kembali menerawang hutan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eren," kata Mikasa. "_Syal_ ini… apa ini ibumu yang merajutnya?"

"Iya," kata Eren. "_Syal_ merah itu dibuatnya untuk hadiah ulang tahunku yang kesembilan,"

"Halus sekali," puji Mikasa, lantas teringat lagi ibunya yang juga suka merajut dan menyulam. Dan yang dipuji ibunya terakhir sebelum kematiannya adalah sulamannya sendiri yang berjahitkan lambang keluarga Ackerman.

"Ibuku juga suka merajut," kata Mikasa bercerita. "Namun beliau lebih sering menyulam. Dia suka dengan motif-motif alam, untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Aku juga dulu diajarkan merajut, sebelum–"

Mikasa terdiam. Eren tahu, dia tak mau melanjutkan sampai ke bagian pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya. "Tapi," katanya kemudian melanjutkan. "Hal terakhir yang beliau puji adalah saputangan berhiaskan sulaman ini. Dulu aku masih sempat mengambilnya saat aku diculik. Kuambil saja untuk kenangan kemudian hari, karena saat itu aku sadar mungkin aku tak pernah lagi melihat mereka berdua. Jadi, ini dia,"

Dari kantong seragamnya, Mikasa mengeluarkan saputangan putih bersih dengan bunga-bunga mawar merah kecil tersulam di pinggirnya. Di tengahnya terdapat lambang payung hitam, dengan tulisan Mikasa di salah satu sisinya. Sisi lainnya kosong. Eren meraih saputangan tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan takjub.

"Kata ibuku, lambang keluarga Ackerman adalah payung karena yang memiliki darah Ackerman diwajibkan untuk melindungi yang paling mereka cintai, karena orang yang dicintai mereka pasti kena kutukan, yaitu mereka akan selalu menghilang secara cepat. Walaupun begitu, aku tak bisa menghentikan pembunuhan kedua orangtuaku, begitu pula dengan dimakannya ibu kita. Jadi," dia berpaling ke arah bocah di sebelahnya, yang juga memandangnya dengan masnik hijaunya. Manik hijau Eren bertemu dengan manik hitam Mikasa. "Jadi aku harus melindungimu, Eren. Kaulah satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Maafkan aku jika ini memang membuatmu terganggu dan malu, mengesankan seolah kau tak bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan perasaanku ini–"

Mikasa terhenti saat Eren memeluknya dengan erat. Sebelumnya tak pernah Eren memeluknya sedemikian erat hingga yang bisa Mikasa rasakan hanyalah detak jantung Eren yang makin lama makin keras. Butuh beberapa detik kesadaran Mikasa sebelum ia mampu membalas pelukan bocah itu. Keduanya tersenyum. Kehangatan kedua insan itu masih dirasakan oleh satu sama lain selama beberapa saat.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tiba-tiba Eren mendengar pekikan tak jauh dari sana. Keduanya segera memisahkan diri dan menoleh. Jean dan Armin ternyata berjalan mendekati mereka. Jean memiliki tampang _shock_, dan Armin hanya mengulum tersenyum, seolah hubungan romantis antara dua saudara angkat ini biasa.

"Oh, Armin! Jean! Ayo duduk!" kata Eren ramah.

Jean yang sudah siap dengan dampratan dan cacian yang pedas, terpaksa menelan kata-kata tersebut kembali dan duduk di sebelah Mikasa. Armin sendiri dengan senang hati duduk di sebelah Eren.

"Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Eren saat semua sudah duduk santai.

"Kita semua menunggu kalian dari tadi!" kata Jean.

"Tadi kami mengirim Mikasa untuk memanggilmu, tapi karena kau tidak kembali juga, kami pun menyusul," jelas Armin. "Lagian, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Memandangi hutan?"

Eren tersenyum memandang sahabatnya yang berambut pirang cerah itu.

"Nah, Armin," kata Eren. "Hari ini kan Hari Ibu, kau mau melakukan apa untuk ibumu?"

"Eh?" Armin baru teringat. "Hari ini Hari Ibu, ya? Astaga, aku bahkan tidak sadar saja tahun ini sudah akan berakhir. Rasanya seperti naik kuda dipercepat seratus kali,"

"Yah, kalau aku, sih, berharap ibuku baik-baik saja," kata Armin. "Aku sebenarnya lebih berharap dia ada di rumah saat aku pulang nanti dan keadaaan sudah beres. Aku sendiri bahkan tak pernah tahu ibuku. Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang beliau. Beliau meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan Ayah untuk meneliti sesuatu di dalam Istana Raja. Kemudian, saat aku berumur lima tahun, aku dititipkan pada kakekku dan kemudian kami pindah ke Shiganshina. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu sama sekali soal ibuku. Apakah dia masih di dalam dinding dan hidup, ataupun sudah mati, entah karena apa, aku cuma ingin menjumpainya sekali saja walaupun dia sudah berada di bawah nisan,"

Cerita yang mengerikan. Memang, mengerikan bila bahkan kau tak tahu ibumu sendiri sejak masih kecil. Kau tak punya bayangan yang bisa kau jadikan pegangan untuk mengingat kasih sayangnya, dan mungkin pasti akan merasa kesepian.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jean?" tanya Mikasa.

Jean, yang agak gugup saking senangnya Mikasa mau berbicara padanya, memulai ceritanya. "Ya, mungkin aku juga sama dengan Armin. Saat serangan Kolosal Titan di Trost yang dulu itu, aku khawatir sekali karena ibuku juga ada di sana. Namun, saat aku kunjungi rumah kami, ibuku tak ada. Bahkan tak ada berkas darah terciprat di halaman kami. Itu kuanggap sebagai pertanda baik; bahwa mungkin ibuku belum mati,"

Jean terdiam. Mukanya kini menampakkan senyum kesedihan yang damai, dan kini dia memancarkan aura yang aneh; agak lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan Jean yang kasar dan tak peduli. Rasanya mereka jadi menghadapi Jean yang lebih dewasa. Jean menimbulkan rasa tertarik pada diri mereka. Di luar itu, Armin malah berpikir Jean kelihatan tampan saat menjadi seperti itu.

"Yang jelas, jika semua ini sudah beres," kata Jean melanjutkan, "dan tak ada titan lagi, aku akan pulang dan meminta maaf padanya. Maaf karena sebelum ini aku selalu membangkang, dan sebagainya. Bahkan mungkin aku akan tinggal di rumah dan mengelola toko sayuran ibuku. Kami punya sebuah kebun kecil di sana, akan kumanfaatkan suatu hari nanti,"

Keempat orang itu terdiam sambil memandangi hutan, keempatnya tersenyum damai.

Sungguh luar biasa malam ini. Mereka hanya duduk di sini dan merenungkan ibu mereka, walaupun ini percakapan yang biasanya tak lazim, bahkan di kalangan militer. Namun, mereka masing-masing menyadari, bahwa setiap ibu sudah menempuh perjalanan yang berat bertahun-tahun hanya demi mereka.

"Kalian ini, kenapa tidak cepat kembali?!" teriakan dari ujung lapangan sana menyadarkan lamunan mereka. Dua-tiga orang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Mereka adalah Sasha, Connie, dan Christa. Bisa dilihat Connie berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut, sedangkan Sasha dan Christa berjalan pelan menyusul Connie.

"Connie," kata Jean. "Oi, Connie, cepat sini!"

"Kalian ini sedang apa, sih?" tanya Connie mengomel. "Rivaille-_heichou_ mengamuk, tuh!"

"Ah, biar saja," kata Eren santai.

"Memangnya kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Connie lagi.

"Cuma menghangatkan diri, kok," kata Eren sederhana.

"Menghangatkan diri bagaimana? Tak ada api, kok!" celetuk Sasha.

"Kami bercerita," kata Armin. "Hei, Connie, kalau semisal ibumu datang hari ini, kau mau mengatakan apa padanya? Hari ini kan, Hari Ibu,"

Connie tersentak dengan perkataan itu. Ibunya–ibunya yang sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dan tak mungkin kembali lagi–

Connie jatuh terduduk. "Ji-Jika… ibuku di sini sekarang, maka mungkin aku akan mengundurkan diri dari misi ini dan merawat ibuku,"

Semua terkejut. "Ke-kenapa?!" tanya Sasha.

"Di desaku sana, entah siapa, telah mengubah ibuku menjadi titan," kata Connie.

"APA?!" Semua terkejut sekali lagi.

"Ya, ini terkesan mustahil, tapi…" Connie memandang Eren. "setelah melihat kekuatanmu, Eren, yang kau gunakan kemarin dulu untuk melawan Reiner, aku duga ini mungkin saja. Aku mencuri dengar Hanji-san, semua titan ini adalah manusia. Aku mestinya tak membocorkan ini, malah mestinya aku tak mendengar ini, tapi… cuma ini informasi yang bisa kudapat untuk membantu kemungkinan kembalinya ibuku. Yang kupunya sekarang," katanya sambil merogoh saku. "cuma foto ini,"

Foto tersebut menggambarkan ibu Connie berdiri berdampingan dengan Connie yang masih kecil di tengah, dan dirangkul ayahnya yang tinggi. Di foto itu, semua terlihat begitu damai, sangat berkebalikan dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Ji-jika ada cara, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengembalikan ibuku seperti semula, apapun caranya," mata pemuda berambut biksu itu sudah penuh oleh air mata. Akhirnya tak dapat ditahannya lagi dan jatuh ke tanah.

Semua menatap iba. Mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun tak ada apa-apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghibur Connie yang malang.

"Tidak," kata Mikasa tiba-tiba.

"Apa maskudmu?" tanya Christa yang diam sedari tadi.

"Yang kau punya bukan cuma ini, Connie," kata Mikasa. "Kau masih bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya hingga sekarang, sekalipun ibumu sudah berubah menjadi sejelek dan semengerikan apapun, aku yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang dikatakannya pada saat kalian berjumpa lagi, kan?"

Connie tiba-tiba teringat, pada koneksi batin yang entah kenapa terjadi pada saat dia mengunjungi lagi rumahnya itu.

_Selamat datang…. Connie…._

Tiga kalimat tersebut membuat Connie kembali tersadar. Kendatipun fisik lama ibunya telah menghilang, dia masih ada di sana. Hati suci milik ibunya masih di sana. Ibunya yang sebenarnya… masih di sana.

"Memang.." kata Connie sambil tersenyum sedih, "kemarin dulu, saat aku mengunjungi desaku, kami–titan ibuku dan aku–kami berdua mengalami semacam hubungan batin, atau telepati. Aku seakan mendengar suara ibuku… mengatakan selamat pulang padaku. Setelah kupikir lagi, kau mungkin benar," kata Connie sambil menatap si gadis dengan syal merah. "Terima kasih ya, Mikasa,"

Si empunya nama hanya tersenyum cerah.

"Luar biasa, ya," kata Sasha mengomentari. "Apa setiap ibu selalu begitu, ya? Mereka pasti selalu punya cerita luar biasa, entah itu disaksikan oleh kita atau tidak. Namun, walau begitu, pasti kasih sayang mereka akan sampai ke kita bagaimanapun caranya,"

"Ya, memang," kata Eren.

"Pasti," imbuh Jean.

"Kita bikin sesuatu, yuk," usul Christa. "Hari ini kan Hari Ibu, dan aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk ibu-ibu kita, walaupun sebenarnya tak terlihat oleh mereka,"

"O'ya," kata Eren. "Aku lantas teringat lagi. Tadi aku sudah menulis 'Selamat Hari Ibu' tadi di lapangan sana. Kita menulis pesan-pesan kita di sana saja,"

"Ide bagus!" kata Jean. Semua ini memang terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tapi toh cuma ini yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Mereka menulis di tanah pesan mereka masing-masing. Jean menulis surat permintaan maaf pada ibunya yang sangat panjang, sedangkan Connie hanya menggambar dirinya dan ibunya di rumah bersama. Mikasa dan Eren sama-sama mengirim gambar bunga pada ibu mereka, dan Crista eta Sasha hanya menulis keinginan mereka gara ibu mereka selamat.

"OI!" suara yang keras dan berat memanggil mereka. Rupanya Kopral Rivaille sudah jengkel sekali, karena ditinggal sendirian bersama api unggun dan kuali yang berisi sup. Tadi Sasha sudah menitipkan sup itu padanya, dan sup itu mesti diaduk karena pasti akan mengental. Dan sudah entah kapan Rivaille mengaduk sup itu dengan mengutuk-ngutuk.

"Wah, gawat!" Jean dan yang lain segera ngacir menuju ke api unggun, namun sebelum itu, Eren masih sempat memandang pesan mereka untuk ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, Eren bangun dengan perasaan kesepian. Pondok persembunyian sepi. Mikasa dan Christa pasti pergi menebang kayu lagi, dan Rivaille serta Jean dan Connie pergi untuk melapor ke pusat, sementara Sasha dilihatnya sedang mengambili ubi jalar di dekat hutan sana, dan Armin sedang membaca di kamar dan tak ingin diganggu. Eren dengan cepat bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya. Aneh rasanya cuma sendirian. Dia memutuskan akan bersih-bersih lagi saja. Namun, pada saat dia melepas seragamnya, Jean tiba-tiba membuka pintu pondok.

"Di mana semua orang?!" katanya tergesa-gesa. "Apa ibuku sudah datang?!"

"Apa?" Eren cuma bisa menjawab begitu saking kagetnya. "Tidak–sama sekali tidak. Belum ada orang ke sini,"

Jean mendadak lesu. "Yaah,"

"Ya sudah, nanti kabari aku kalau ada orang datang. Orangnya tinggi, dengan wajah keriput dan tubuh gemuk," kata Jean sambil melesat ke hutan.

"Kalau cuma begitu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?!" Eren berteriak kesal.

Namun, baru saja Eren akan kembali masuk, bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh. Dan dilihatnya orang seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh Jean–tinggi, gemuk dan keriput.

"Maaf, Nak, Nenek ingin tanya sebentar. Apa ada orang bernama Jean Kirschtein di pondok ini?" kata orang itu. Memang betul, nenek tua itu mirip Jean.

"Oh, tadi barusan dia pergi," kata Eren sopan. "Nenek silakan masuk dulu, biar saya panggilkan,"

"Terima kasih, Nak, kau sopan sekali," kata nenek tua itu sembari masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi.

Eren kemudian secepat-cepatnya lari meninggalkan pintu dan melesat menuju hutan. Dilihatnya Sasha dan Jean sedang mencabuti umbi kentang yang utmbuh di situ.

"Oh, romantis sekali, ya," kata Eren. Jean dan Sasha tesentak.

"Bu-bukan! Kami cuma–" sebelum Sasha sempat menyangkal, Eren menyela.

"Jean, ibumu datang, tuh," katanya.

"Oh!" Jean cepat-cepat menyerahkan semua tanaman yang dikumpulkannya pada Sasha, dan cepat-cepat berlari lagi ke arah pondok.

"Dasar…" kata Eren. "Begitu jauh, langsung jadi melankolis, tapi kalau kalau dekat langsung cuek,"

"Mungkin dia tipe _tsundere_?" kata Sasha melontarkan kemungkinan.

"Mungkin," kata Eren sambil tertawa.

"O'ya, Sasha," tanya Eren. "Mikasa dan Christa mana?"

"Sedang di hutan," kata Sasha. "tapi tak begitu jauh. Christa sedang mencari kayu bakar dan Mikasa berburu hewan-hewan kecil,"

"Berburu?" kata Eren tak percaya. "Bagaimana?"

"Entah," kata Sasha. "Tapi tadi sepertinya Mikasa menemukan sebuah busur tua dan panahnya dari pondok,"

"Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu," kata Eren sambil berbaring di tanah. "kira-kira pesan kita kemarin sampai tidak, ya…"

"Konyol," kata Sasha sambil tertawa. "Kan pasti sudah disapu hujan tadi malam!"

"Iya juga ya," kata Eren tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di tengah hutan, Christa sedang senang sekali karena menemukan kayu bakar yang banyak sekali, dan Mikasa malah sudah mendapat seekor ayam. Mereka baru saja akan keluar hutan dengan wajah puas, namun di tengah jalan Mikasa tertegun, seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"I-Ibu…" katanya tak sadar. Dilihatnya sosok wanita yang benar-benar cantik; dengan rambut hitam panjang, topi jerami lebar, rok panjang, dan baju terusan putih yang sudah kusam. Ibunya… dengan penampilan terbaik yang bisa diingatnya.

"Ibu?" panggilnya.

Wanita itu menoleh. "Ah, iya, Mikasa? Ayo jalan-jalan,"

Mikasa masuk ke hutan bagaikan terpengaruh sihir. Sementara itu Christa yang tak dapat melihat apa-apa, hanya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Mikasa dengan panik, namun tak ada efeknya. Namun wajah Mikasa diliputi kebahagiaan tak terkira, bahkan air mata sampai mengalir tipis hingga jatuh di dagunya. Dia nampaknya terlupa bahwa ada Christa di situ. Dia terus saja masuk ke hutan, sementara Christa cepat-cepat keluar dari hutan.

"Ibu," kata Mikasa akhirnya, saat mereka sudah cukup jauh di hutan. "kenapa Ibu ada di sini?"

"Kami tak pernah pergi, kok," kata Ibunya sederhana. "O'ya, Mikasa, ngomong-ngomong kau ini sekarang sudah besar, ya,"

"I-iya," kata Mikasa.

"Sudah punya pacar?" kata Ibunya.

"B-belum, akan kupikirkan jika semua kekacauan ini selesai," balas Mikasa sambil merapatkan _syal_-nya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya jika sedang gugup.

"Tapi, malaikat tak pernah lewat dua kali, lho, Sayang," kata Ibunya. "Dan kulihat kau sudah punya calon, ya. Itu, lho, yang berambut coklat dengan mata hijau,"

Ibunya mengambil sebatang bunga dandelion yang tumbuh di kaki sebuah pohon.

"Ibu," kata Mikasa,"Apa Ibu nyata?"

"Bisa kau rasakan sendiri, Sayang," kata Ibunya sembari menggandeng tangan anaknya. Tangan Ibunya terasa hangat. Mikasa bersyukur, karena dia akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya secara nyata.

"Ta-tapi, Ibu sudah–" Mikasa terbata saat mengatakannya.

"Meninggal? Oh, iya, benar," kata Ibunya sambil masih menarik Mikasa semakin jauh ke hutan. "Tapi Ibu tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak memenuhi undanganmu semalam,"

"Undangan?" kata Mikasa, yang kemudian teringat pada ucapan 'Selamat Hari Ibu' kemarin. "Oh!"

"Nah, itulah yang membawa Ibu ke sini," kata Ibunya. "Nah, kita sampai,"

"Di mana kita?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tempat yang paling Ibu sukai," kata Ibu. Tempat itu memang indah sekali; bunga-bunga kecil nan indah berwarna kuning-putih yang tumbuh di sekujur lapangan, dan tempat itu dikelilingi pohon, seolah memang khusus dibuat. Di tengahnya terdapat pohon besar, dengan dahan yang menjulur ke bawah dan daun yang rimbun. Tempat itu tenang sekali.

"Nah, kita istirahat di sana saja," kata Ibu sambil menarik Mikasa ke bawah pohon. Mikasa hanya menurut.

Mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon. Mikasa menguap sesaat mereka duduk.

"Kau ngantuk? Bersandar pada Ibu juga tidak apa-apa," kata Ibu Mikasa. "Tidurlah. Sekali-sekali Ibu juga ingin kau tidur di pangkuan Ibu,"

Mikasa menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ibunya, dan dirasakannya rasa kantuk dating menginvasi otaknya. Namun dipaksakan matanya membuka. Dia ingin merasakan kebersamaan dengan ibunya lebih lama lagi.

"Tidurlah, Mikasa," kata Ibu sambil membelai rambutnya. Hal kekanak-kanakan yang dari dulu sangat diinginkan Mikasa sejak meninggalnya Ibunya. "Ibu akan menjagamu, sekarang dan selamanya,"

Mendengar itu, Mikasa menjadi tenang, dan dia perlahan menutup mata. "Ibu?"

"Ya?"

"Tetaplah di sini," katanya.

"Pasti, Mikasa, pasti," balas Ibunya.

Mikasa pun jatuh terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Eren juga tengah mengalami pengalaman luar biasa.

Hal terahir yang diingatnya adalah dia tertidur di samping Sasha, yang tengah mencabuti tanam-tanaman. Kemudian–Whooosshh–dia terlelap. Dan kemudian, hal berikutnya yang dia dengar adalah… suara ibunya yang memanggilnya lembut.

"Eren… Eren," kata Ibunya, Carla, saat membangunkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Eren bisa merasakan tangan ibunya menguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang tertidur.

"Eren, ayo bangun! Hari sudah siang," kata Carla.

Eren pun akhirnya terbangun dan memandangi ibunya tak percaya. "Lho, Ibu?"

"Kenapa, Eren?" tanya Carla. "Tak usah terkejut begitu. Sudah lama kau tak pulang, bukan?"

"I-iya, sih," kata Eren. "Mana Mikasa?"

"Mungkin sedang jalan-jalan di hutan?" kata Ibunya. "Ayo bangun, aku sudah ingin saja menyuguhkan makanan kesukaanmu, setelah lama berselang tak berjumpa,"

Eren masih memandangi Ibunya takjub. Ibunya masih sama, sama seperti yang terakhir dilihatnya, sangat sehat, dan selamat serta baik-baik saja. Namun dia heran, karena ini ternyata bukan kamarnya di Shiganshina. Ini kamarnya di tempatnya di pondok Levi's Squad. Ibunya bergegas ke dapur dan menuangkan sup untuknya. Eren menyusul.

"Eh, Ibu, bukankah Ibu sudah meninggal?" kata Eren.

"Ya, memang," kata Ibunya sambil masih terus mengaduk panci.

"Lalu, bagaimana–?"

"Aah, kami para Ibu punya alasan tersendiri," kata Carla misterius.

"Apa ini nyata? Atau semua ini cuma terjadi dalam kepalaku?"

"Tentu saja ini nyata, Eren," kata Carla. "Kalau tidak sup itu tak mungkin kumasakkan,"

Eren mencicipi sup itu. Enak, seperti saat terakhir dia memakannya di rumahnya, bertahun-tahun silam.

Sementara itu, Carla memandangi anaknya yang sedang makan.

"Nah, Eren, sepertinya Mikasa mulai menyukaimu, ya," kata ibunya. "bilang saja padanya aku merestui hubungan kalian, ya!"

"Kami belum pacaran kok, Bu," kata Eren memprotes. "Kami cuma.. euh…"

Carla hanya mengulum senyum melihat anaknya kebingungan. "Jadi, Eren, kau sudah masuk ke Scouting Legion, ya? Dasar anak bandel, padahal sudah kubilang jangan,"

Kendatipun mengatakan itu, Carla tetap tersenyum.

"Sampai kapan Ibu akan di sini?" tanya Eren, yang amat sangat merindukan ibunya itu.

"Selama kau membutuhkan Ibu," kata Carla sambil mengambil kemoceng dan mulai membersihkan rak dapur. Dia berdecak tidak senang saat masih banyak debunya.

"Rumah ini sebenarnya belum sempat kubersihkan tadi, hanya sekitar ruang tamu dan kamar-kamar saja," kata Eren malu.

"Ya, sudah," kata Carla. "Sudah lama kau tidak membantu ibumu, kan? Nah, Eren, tolong bawakan ember dan kain pel yang ada di luar, ya! Lalu tolong bersihkan lantai pondok. Tempat ini membutuhkan perombakan khusus," kata Carla.

Memang hal yang biasa, membersihkan rumah bersama ibumu, namun bagi Eren, ini waktu-waktu yang luar biasa. Mereka kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu dalam diam saat membersihkan segala sesuatu. Mereka membersihkan semuanya–dapur, ruang tamu, dan kamar-kamar dan bahkan loteng juga dibersihkan.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua duduk di kursi dapur, kecapekan. Eren membuat teh dan menyodorkan secangkir pada ibunya.

"Nah, Eren," kata Carla. "Kemampuan berumah-tanggamu berkembang pesat, ya! Mikasa pasti senang jika menjadi istrimu nanti,"

Eren tak membalas, hanya menyeruput tehnya dalam diam.

Mereka masih menikmati kebersamaan sedikit lebih lama lagi, namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang di pintu depan dan berteriak, "Eren!"

Eren dengan cepat menoleh.

"Eren, sepertinya temanmu membutuhkanmu," kata Ibunya sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Ibu akan pergi dulu, ya,"

"Tu-tunggu!" baru saja Eren membalikkan badan untuk menahan Ibunya, Carla sudah menghilang.

"Ibu? IBU?!" Eren memandang mondar-mandir saat semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Eren terbangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Eren tertidur, Christa menghampirinya sambil berteriak-teriak. Kontan Eren terbangun.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mikasa entah kenapa terhipnotis dan masuk hutan!" kata Christa panik.

"Hah?" Eren agak tidak percaya.

"Ayolah!" kata Christa menarik-narik Eren. "Aku khawatir jika dia dimakan titan atau apa! Ayolah!"

Eren mengerti jadi mereka segera berlari dalam hutan. Mereka menemukan jejak Mikasa dan menyusulnya, hingga menemukannya di tempat bebungaan. Mikasa nampak sedang tidur di atas sebuah batu berlumut, dan ekpresinya damai. Hampir-hampir mengesankan bahwa dia telah mati.

"Indah sekali tempat ini," kata Christa takjub. Namun selagi Christa tertegun takjub, Eren segera menghampiri saudaranya itu dan membangunkannya.

"Mikasa? Mikasa! Bangunlah!" kata Eren. Dia sudah khawatir saja, Mikasa mati karena napasnya damai sekali hingga hampir tak terasa.

"Ng… Eren?" kata Mikasa setengah tak sadar. "Mana ibuku?"

"Ibumu?" tanya Eren bingung. "Aku tak melihat siapapun. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

"Ibuku menuntunku ke sini, dan kemudian aku berbaring di pangkuannya hingga terlelap," kata Mikasa, seolah itu penjelasan yang gamblang.

"Pokoknya, kita kembali dulu ke pondok," kata Eren sambil menggandeng saudaranya itu.

Mikasa mengangguk dan mereka berjalan kembali ke pondok.

Sepanjang jalan Eren sendiri masih heran atas mimpinya tadi. Diceritakannya pada Mikasa, dan Mikasa melakukan hal yang sama pula. Mereka berdua heran, seolah ibu-ibu mereka telah bersepakat untuk mengadakan semacam hari kunjungan.

Dan ternyata benar saja, sesampainya di pondok, dengan semangat Armin mengacung-acungkan tiga buah pucuk surat. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Christa, dan satu untuk Sasha. Ternyata surat tersebut berasal dari orangtua mereka yang menitipkan surat tersebut pada Hanji. Dan kemudian, Hanji pun menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke sini untuk mengantarkan surat-surat itu.

Kemudian, malamnya, saat makan malam, Jean dengan bahagianya bercerita tentang kunjungan ibunya. Mereka sempat pergi ke kota, bahkan ibunya membelikan sekeranjang penuh makanan oleh Jean sebelum kembali ke tempat pengungsian. Katanya, kebetulan sekali pengungsian tersebut berada dekat dengan tempat mereka tinggal. Sementara Connie juga bersemangat, tentang bagaimana dia sudah bisa mengobrol dengan ibunya yang masih berwujud titan. Walaupun ibunya masih merespon dengan sepatah-dua patah kata, Connie sudah senang sekali. Ibunya ternyata memang masih ingat padanya. Mereka bahkan berpelukan, dan ibunya dengan ramah mengusap kepala anaknya yang mirip biksu itu.

"Bagaimana, ya… apakah memang sengaja seluruh ibu di dunia merayakan ini?" kata Jean, tak henti-hentinya tertawa gembira.

"Memang," kata Armin. "Seolah mereka semua menjawab salam kita,"

"Apa kau juga mendapat sesuatu, Eren?" tanya Jean.

"Ya, aku bermimpi," kata Eren sambil menerawang. Mukanya pun tidak menghadap Jean, namun menoleh ke belakang.

"Eren," kata Mikasa. "Kau sedang apa, sih?"

"Tadi aku melihat ada orang di sana," kata Eren sambil menunjuk lapangan di belakang mereka.

"Konyol kau," kata Connie. "Kalau pun iya, mestinya aku melihatnya, kan?"

"Iya, sih…" kata Eren cengar-cengir.

Sementara itu, dari jauh, memang terdapat dua orang yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Keduanya adalah Ibu Mikasa dan Ibu Eren. Kaki keduanya menjejak tanah, namun mereka agak transparan.

"Jadi… sudah cukup belum, Bu Carla?" tanya Ibu Mikasa.

"Tidak akan pernah cukup, Bu," kata Carla. "Tapi, ya, kita pun tak bisa terus-terusan di sini. Ayo kembali,"

Ibu Mikasa mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah hutan, dan menghilang.

Namun, kembali di pondok, Eren kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dia tahu, bahwa tadi ibunya ada di sana, memerhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Omake!**

Sementara itu, di surga…

"Bu, gimana kabar suami ibu yang tak tahu rimbanya?" tanya Petra yang ternyata juga sudah berada di surga.

"Oalah, itu?" kata Carla sambil menuang teh. Mereka–Ibu Mikasa, Ibu Eren, Petra, Mina Caroline, Hannah, dan cewek-cewek yang lain–emang sering arisan di surga. "Saya sudah nyerah. Biarin Grisha mau ngapain kek, mau nikahin Armin kek, atau nikahin Ness juga nggak masalah. Stres saya ngurusin dia waktu saya masih hidup. Kerjanya ngilaaaaaang terus, nggak pernah di rumah,"

Sementara itu, Ness yang emang juga sudah di surga tersinggung. "Ehm, Mbak, saya sudah di sini, lho, dan lagi saya itu _straight_,"

"Ah, apanya, Mas," kata Petra."Kemarin misi terakhir Mas sampai mati-matian nyelametin Armin, kan? Mas malah dibanting duluan sama Annie,"

Ness kicep, terus beringsut pergi mau ngobrol aja sama kudanya si Shallot yang juga udah almarhum.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pasangan, ya, Jeng," kata Ibu Mikasa yang tidak kita ketahui namanya. "Gimana kabar Bang Levi?"

"Aduuuh," kata Petra. "Kalau saya ditanyain gitu, sih, saya bakal jawab saya bingung aja, Bu. Saya gak enak sama Bu Carla,"

"Loh, kenapa? Bilang aja, Jeng, saya ngerti, kok," kata Carla sambil ngambil kue sus.

"Habisnya, Bu, Levi sukanya tuh modusin anak Ibu, tuh. Seringnya diperkerjakan paksa juga," kata Petra gak enak.

"Apaaaaa~?!" Carla langsung angkat kaki dari acara arisan, niat banget mau langsung terjun ke bumi, nyelametin anaknya biar gak jadi korban Romusha.

"Ee~eh, Tante Carla, tunggu, dong," Mina sama Hannah setengah mati nahan Carla biar gak buka gerbang surga. Takutnya titan-titan yang ada di Neraka Jahanam nyelonong gitu aja ke surga. Kan ngeri!

"Sabar dulu dong, Bu, nanti Levi saya hantuin, deh, biar nggak bandel," bujuk Petra.

"Yaudah," kata Carla yang akhirnya mau juga balik ke acara. "Saya bukan protes modusinnya. Itu sih saya merestui, tapi ya jangan sampai diperbudak, dong! Jangan sampai _bondage_ dan segala macem,"

"Waduh," kata Mina kewalahan. "Kayaknya imajinasi Tante kelebihan, deh,"

"Iya, Tante," kata Hannah. "Lagian Eren gak sampai segitunya kali, Tante,"

"Apanya yang gak sampe segitunya?!" Carla malah udah mencak-mencak. "Asal kalian tahu, ya, Eren itu masokis-nya keterlaluan, dan dulu kalo nggak saya lindungin, udah digrepe kali sama bapaknya yang om-om _shotacon_ itu!"

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA!" Semua peserta arisan elus-elus _oppai_ eh dada masing-masing.

"Makanya Jeng," Ibunya Mikasa nimbrung. "Kayaknya Mikasa lebih mengayomi, deh. Lebih aman, tentram," rupanya Ibunya Mikasa masih berusaha biar jadi mertua walau udah koit.

"Iya, betul!" kata Petra yang masih cinta mati aja sama si pria Smurf. Gak rela dia dimadu, padahal udah tinggal dikit lagi di ranjang tuh dia sama si Smurf. Malah mungkin dia udah di ranjang, cuman dedek di perut bikin dia lambat, jadinya keinjek.

"Apanya yang aman tentram, Tante?" kata Mina. "Mikasa, mah, terlalu perhatian sama Eren, Tante! Terlalu napsu!"

"Iya bener!" kata Carla yang emang udah jadi fujo akut. "Mendingan sama Rivaille aja deh, ya. Walaupun agak susah, sih.."

"Kalau gitu mending sama Armin, aja, Bu! Jenius!" usul Petra yang lagi-lagi gak lazim.

"Jangan ah, pusing entar dia disuruh ngapain rumus!" sanggah Carla ngeri. Emang, otak anaknya itu kalo disuruh ngitung kecepatannya kayak siput.

Sementara itu, yang dibawah alias Eren, bersin-bersin gak jelas. Padahal mereka lagi latihan 3DMG. Walhasil 3DMG Eren jalannya ajut-ajutan.

"Lo kenapa Eren? sakit?" teriak Connie yang juga lagi terbang.

"Kagak," kata Eren. "Gue ngerasa lagi ada yang bicarain aja,"

Eren oh Eren, tahukah kau bahwa yang sebenarnya membicarakanmu adalah ibumu si korban RiRen akut.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

"Hatsyih!" Levi juga lagi bersin-bersin.

"Kenapa kau, Levi?" tanya Hanji.

"Tak tahu. Mungkin gara-gara kepikiran si anak Jaeger itu tadi,"

"Cieee yang jatuh cinta," Hanji segera lari dari ancaman sambitan buku.

"DIEM LO, HANJI!"

**.**

**End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Wakakak entah kenapa saya ngakak sendiri pas bikin omakenya :D itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari si garekinclong, yang katanya emak2 pada bicarain calonnya Eren. Ini saya maunya feels kok malah ngelawak gini. Ah udah ah, pokoknya aplot!**

**Makasih buat semua yang baca, ya! Ini saya nyelesaiinnya tengah malem, loh! **_**#gakadahubungannyamas **_

**Dan ini tolong di repiew, yah!**

**Yaudalah, saya mau bobok manis dulu!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
